


Exhibition Game

by juice817



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius steals James's cloak to play with Remus during a Quidditch game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhibition Game

**Author's Note:**

> Total PWP. Written in 2005

"Psst. Moony."

"What? Hush, Padfoot, I'm watching the game." Remus shook his head, turning away from Sirius to focus on the pitch in front of them.

Sirius snorted. "It's Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, Moony. Who cares about them?" He slid a hand from Remus' knee inside his lean thigh, stopping only when the backs of his fingers were snug against Remus' balls.

Remus sighed, eyes drooping as he opened his legs, one knee pressing against Sirius. "Padfoot..."

"Moony." Sirius grinned, then leaned in close to whisper in Remus' ear. "I kipped James' cloak, Moony." Sirius licked Remus' ear then sucked the lobe. He turned his hand and cupped Remus' crotch. He squeezed.

"Sirius!" Remus turned and their noses bumped. He wanted to close the short distance and take that laughing mouth in a hungry kiss. "We can't," he hissed, as much to himself as to Sirius, "not here!"

"Why not?" Sirius' grin widened. "No one is paying any attention and _I have the cloak_!" Anyone who glanced over right then would have thought them plotting, intently planning some elaborate new prank that Sirius obviously relished. No one looked. Sirius had intentionally steered them to the very back row of the Gryffindor stands.

"This is a _public place_ , Sirius," Remus whispered, eyes searching Sirius' face. "There are _first years_ down there." Remus waved an arm vaguely in front of them.

Sirius stroked Remus through his robes. "Cloak, Moony," he murmured. He leaned in, sliding his cheek against Remus' face. He nipped at Remus' ear. "I want you, Moony, so much."

Remus' eyes closed and he nuzzled Sirius' neck. He licked a line up Sirius' throat. "Always, Padfoot."

Sirius' breath hitched, then he pulled away to dig the cloak out of his knapsack. Looking around quickly to make sure no one was paying the least attention to them, he shook the cloak out and draped it over them. He chanted a quick sticking charm to ensure against accidental exposure, and Remus grinned. "Good one, Padfoot."

"Shhh." Sirius grinned back, pulling Remus into his lap. Remus settled a leg on either side of Sirius' waist and cupped his face in both hands. Their foreheads bumped softly, and Remus rubbed Sirius' nose with his own.

Sirius' expression sobered quickly, becoming intently focused on Remus. His hands slid up Remus' back, one continuing up to cradle Remus' head. "Moony," he whispered, tilting his head to press his lips to Remus' mouth.

Remus sighed, opening his mouth to the soft, gentle stroke of Sirius' tongue. He loved this side of Sirius - the tender, focused side that only he ever really saw. Remus slid his hands down the front of Sirius' robes, undoing the fastenings on his way down, breaking away in surprise when his knuckles brushed hot skin at Sirius' crotch. "You didn't..."

Sirius laughed in delight. "'Course not, I _was_ planning this, you know." He gasped as Remus wrapped a hand around his naked cock. "Usually wear pants, at least."

Remus grinned. "It's a relief to hear that, Sirius, it's rather disconcerting to think of you running about hanging loose all the time." He stroked Sirius root to tip, rubbing his palm over the head, grin widening at the sound of Sirius' gasp. 

"Shut up, Moony," Sirius murmured and took Remus' mouth again, grinning in spite of himself. Their tongues tangled, stroking and thrusting as Remus continued to squeeze and stroke Sirius' cock. Sirius broke the kiss to lick and nip along Remus' jaw. He began opening Remus' robes as he nibbled his way down Remus' neck.

"Padfoot," Remus moaned, and Sirius murmured something against Remus' collarbone. Remus felt a sudden draft and realized distantly that Sirius must have Banished his pants, but didn't bother to check. Sure enough, Sirius' rough hand wrapped around his cock, stroking in the same strong rhythm Remus was using on Sirius. "Padfoot, I need you."

"Shh, Moony, I know, I know." Sirius licked over Remus' nipple. "I need you too. I'm going to fuck you right here, here in the stands with _first years_ right over there." Sirius grinned wickedly at Remus, and Remus groaned, hips jerking. "You have to keep quiet, Moony, or they'll hear you."

"Yes!" Remus whispered, "Sirius, please."

An intensely tender look swept over Sirius' face. "Yes," he agreed, and reached for his wand. He whispered another charm and Remus felt the sudden, familiar cool wetness of their favorite lube. Sirius cast a final charm to stretch Remus and then put his wand away, pulling Remus even closer. Remus pushed up on the bench with his knees and Sirius positioned himself at Remus' entrance. Remus pressed down, letting his weight push Sirius inside. They moaned together at the slow steady slide.

Once Sirius was fully seated they relaxed, foreheads pressed together, panting.

"Fuck, Moony."

"Yeah." Remus tilted his head to nuzzle his nose against Sirius'. He grinned. "That was the idea."

Sirius gave Remus a dirty look, and then huffed out a laugh. After several long moments Sirius curled his hands around Remus' hips, lifting slowly, letting Remus slide back down, establishing the rhythm for Remus to follow. He did, picking up the movement and riding Sirius. Sirius groaned and let his hands drop to brace himself against the bench. His head fell back, eyes closed and face contorted in pleasure. Remus bent and scraped his teeth over Sirius' neck. He began squeezing his muscles around Sirius as he lifted himself off, relaxing as he took him back in again.

"Moony," Sirius choked out, "god, Moony!" He gasped strongly and came, flooding Remus' arse as he clung, arms wrapped around Remus' back.

"Shh!" Remus bent his head over Sirius, stroking the long sleek muscles of Sirius' back. He loved this part, loved feeling Sirius' come filling his arse, feeling needed and loved in the aftermath of Sirius' orgasm. Sirius was so intensely alive and active that the quiet moments like this were treasured memories for Remus.

Sirius breathed out a shuddering sigh. "Oh, yeah, Moony, that was brilliant." He grinned at Remus. "You didn't come yet."

"No, not yet." Remus grinned back. "You did, in rather a hurry. Too excited, eh?" Remus' grin widened as Sirius actually blushed faintly. "You _are_ an exhibitionist, aren't you?"

"No one can see us," Sirius protested.

"No, but they _might_. Apparently that's enough for you, isn't it? You're even still hard, I can feel you." Remus laughed and clenched his arse around Sirius, who moaned.

"The better to fuck you, Moony," Sirius growled. He carefully turned them, laying Remus down on the bench without pulling out of him. Bracing himself, he began thrusting forcefully, catching Remus' prostate on every stroke.

Remus cried out, lifting into Sirius' thrusts. "Oh, yes, harder, Padfoot, fuck me harder!"

"As you wish, but _be quiet_." Sirius pounded into Remus hard and fast and Remus convulsed with a silent scream, breath trapped in his throat, spilling in hot pulses over his stomach. The pleasure was a wild rush, overwhelming his senses until he could feel nothing, hear nothing but Sirius. Sirius was his entire world. He had the sudden notion that something had clicked into place with that thought, and then he couldn't think at all.

~*~*~*~*~*~

They lay on the bench, sated, Remus stroking one hand lightly over Sirius' back. Sirius was getting heavy, and Remus was just about to reluctantly ask him to move when he heard a sharp _thwack_ and Sirius cried out.

"Fuck!" Sirius raised a hand, rubbing his head and looking up through the cloak that still covered them. Remus was suddenly very grateful for the sticking charm. James was standing over them. "What the fuck did you do that for?" Sirius growled.

"You never think, Pads, do you? And I really don't appreciate you using my cloak for this."

"Think about what?" Sirius was confused, and it sounded clearly in his voice.

"Silencing charms? Come _on_ , Pads, you're in the fucking Quidditch stands. _During a game_. You should be grateful that I glanced up just when you disappeared," James whispered furiously. "I cast the charm for you. You may not care, but I don't want to listen to you having sex in public. I want my cloak back."

"Fine," Sirius grumbled, "but you'll have to wait while we get presentable. Unless you want to negate your speedy charm work by just letting everyone _see_ that we've had sex in public."

James looked startled, and then blushed. "Sorry. I, er, thought I'd waited long enough." He turned even darker red. "Where exactly did I hit you then?"

Sirius laughed. "You got my head; nice shot. What'd you do, just start swinging?" He started to move, using the motion to rub his body over Remus, who groaned faintly.

"Nah. Took a chance though. Thought I might've missed and hit your bloke."

Remus and Sirius froze, gazes locked. _James didn't know?_ How could he not know? "How could he not know, Pads?" Remus murmured almost soundlessly.

"Dunno," Sirius whispered back. "I mean, we never said, and we've not been shagging long, but still."

"Yeah," Remus flushed. His mind suddenly flashed a sequence of pictures for him, memories of that first awkward shag and scenes from subsequent 'practices'. "Well. We'd better tell him."

"Yeah," Sirius muttered, "I guess. Close your robes first." Sirius sat up and began fastening his own. Remus grimaced, wondering where exactly Sirius had Banished his pants too, and quickly followed suit.

"What are you muttering about under there? Aren't you, er, _presentable_ yet?" James was getting impatient. His hand twitched, and Remus was sure James was considering snatching the cloak away, regardless of whether Sirius flashed the first years.

"Nothing, Prongs, not a thing. Nearly ready." Sirius glanced at Remus, who nodded. "There's something you need to know, Prongs," Sirius said, and muttered _finite incantatem_ to cancel the sticking charm. He cast a quick cleaning charm, then reached up and grasped the cloak, slowly pulling it down and uncovering their heads.

"Oh? What's tha-" James broke off with a gasp. " _Moony?!?_ I, you, er, what?" James' eyes had widened almost comically, jaw dropping, and Remus stifled the urge to reach up and close James' mouth for him.

"Close your mouth, Prongs." Remus smiled calmly. "You really didn't know?"

"No!" James' mouth shut with a snap, and he visibly collected himself. "No, no idea. How long have you, er-" he waved his hand at them.

"Not long." Sirius eyed him carefully. "Is it a problem?"

Remus stopped the gasp in his throat, suddenly afraid that it would be, that Sirius would stop fucking him and expect to stay friends if James demanded it. His heart clenched and he tensed.

"'Cause if it is," Sirius continued, "it's _your_ problem."

The relief was overwhelming, and Remus slumped into Sirius' side. He turned it into a deliberate hug, trying to hide his desperate reaction.

"No, of course not." James waved his hand again, this time dismissively. "Just a shock, is all. Something I'd expect to know about my best mates." James turned and sat next to Remus.

"Now you know." Remus suddenly felt nearly giddy. This was quite probably the best day of his life.

"I still want my cloak."


End file.
